charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brewing Storm
|image = |caption = Once a century, the elements converge… |writer= Paul Ruditis |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate=July 6, 2004 August 2, 2004 (reprint) |director = 0-689-86851-0 |production = Season 4 |previous = A Tale of Two Pipers |next = Survival of the Fittest}} The Brewing Storm is the 25th book in the Charmed novel series. Paige says she has been working to finalize Tyler's adoption for almost a year, but the series/novel timeline indicates that it has been less than three months since in his debut episode "Lost and Bound". Phoebe has divorced Cole, which would place it somewhere before Season 5 episode "Centennial Charmed". Summary :Earth, air, fire, water— :A child must bring them all together. :Calm the shaking, quell the slaughter, :Tonight's the night—it's now or never. Despite wacky weather threatening the San Francisco area, life for the Charmed Ones is as normal as ever. Normal, that is, until eleven-year-old Tyler Michaels shows up at their door. Tyler, a Firestarter, is on the run from demons. Though the Halliwell sisters have dealt with Tyler before, a glance at the Book of Shadows turns up new, unexpected information about the boy… and the forces for which his magic can be harnessed. Once a century the planets align in such a way that the tides shift and the climates changes, causing unpredictable weather and earthquakes. With the world out of balance, the Firestarter is charged with gathering the other Elementals on the Night of Aeolus to perform a sacred ritual. Without this ritual the weather will eventually tear the world apart. But the demons chasing Tyler want to divert the Elemental power and channel it for a dark evil. The Charmed Ones must prevent this from happening at all costs—but the Night of Aeolus is already upon them… Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Having been connected with Tyler in the past, the boy comes to her on the first sign of trouble for help. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. Phoebe is having trouble with her contract at the Bay Mirror. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector at San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. He helps the sisters protect Tyler and find the people needed to stop natural disasters from ripping the world apart. Support *'Tyler Michaels:' The young Firestarter whose power was bound by the Charmed Ones. *'Tempest:' A demon who aims to take control of the natural elements. *'Rafe:' A Hispanic Windwalker who teaches at an elementary school. He has the power of Aerokinesis. *'Gabrielle Chambers:' An African-American Waterbearer who is working to become a doctor. Her power is Hydrokinesis. *'Muriel Hammond:' A 67-year-old woman descending from a long line of Earthshakers. Her power is Geokinesis. *'Sam Harkins:' FBI agent in charge of finding Tyler. *'Stephen and Maria Michaels:' Tyler's adoptive parents. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. Minor *'Christopher Young:' A news reporter and the initial Firestarter tasked with gathering the elementals before he died. *'Detective Warrington:' A female detective of the San Francisco Police Department. *'Detective Simpson:' Warrington's partner. *'Officer McGee:' Female officer. *'Norah Johnson:' Assistant. *'Tempest's Minions:' Demons who are tasked with capturing the Elementals. Their powers include Teleportation and Power Absorption. Mentioned *'Granny Goodwords:' Children's advice columnist at The Bay Mirror. *'Darryl Morris Jr.:' Darryl and Sheila's son. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One who lost her life to the demon Shax. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's ex-husband. *'The Source of All Evil:' The former ruler of the Underworld. He was vanquished thrice by the Charmed Ones. *'Josh Login:' Phoebe's ex-boyfriend from school. Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Night of Aeolus :Once every century, the planets align in such a way that it causes the winds to shift and the climate to change. During that period, weather becomes unstable and the Earth begins to shake as the world falls out of balance. :On the Night of Aeolus, by the light of the full moon, the elements must come together to set everything in its proper place. To do this, a Firestarter is charged with gathering other Elementals at the Circle of Gaea to perform the Ritual of the Guardians. :If the elements do not combine, the weather will continue to wreak havoc and could eventually tear the world apart. :If the Elementals use the ritual to divert the power of the elements to the demon Tempest, he will be able to control the weather and the very Earth itself. Tempest :Tempest was banished to a neutral environment that he can only leave on the Night of Aeolus. Tempest commands a quartet of demons with the ability to drain the powers of Elementals. :If the powers can be collected from four Elementals by the Night of Aeolus, they will transfer those powers to their master, and he will be able to control the weather all over the world. Spells To Unbind Tyler's Power :When time is ready :Or need is dire, :Unbind his power :Return his fire. To Vanquish Tempest's Servant :This one's going down :Only three more to go. :Then Tempest will frown, :As we vanquish our foe. To Vanquish Tempest :By the Water and the Air, :By the Earth and the Fire, :By the powers that we bear, :Tempest's life, now expire. Ritual of the Guardians :Guardians of the North, the West, the South, the East, :Join together in the spirit of this circle :And bring about peace. :Calm the winds, hold back the rains, subdue the fire, and let Earth rest. :On this Night of Aeolus, in this the Circle of Gaea, :We implore you to take back your power by using our strength. Powers *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Rafe to control wind. *'Geokinesis:' Used by Muriel to control the ground. *'Hydrokinesis:' Used by Gabrielle to control water. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge a minion. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Tempests' minions, and by the minions to reflect the power back at them. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to move between places. *'Power Absorption:' Used by Tempest's minions to steal other beings' powers. *'Power Manipulation:' Used by Tempest to manipulate the Elementals' powers while standing inside the Circle of Gaea. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christopher Young to ignite himself, and Tyler to create fire. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Chalice:' A tool used by a Waterbearer for the ritual. *'Coins:' Tools used by the Earthshaker for the ritual. *'Sword:' A tool used by the Firestarter or Windwalker for the ritual. *'Wand:' A tool used by the Windwalker or Firestarter for the ritual. Locations *'The Circle of Gaea:' A mystical location that manifests every hundred years on the Night of Aeolus for the Ritual of the Guardians. Terms *'Ritual of the Guardians:' A ritual that must be performed by the Elementals every hundred years to keep the world from splitting apart. Notes and Trivia * This is one of the rare novels where Darryl gets a major role. * The demon Tempest was introduced in this novel. This led to some confusion for fans as to whether they were discussing Tempus, a demonic sorcerer from season 1, or a new character named Tempest. In addition, Tempus was mentioned in the story when Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows to look for Tempest. * This is one of four stories that the author of the comic book series wrote prior to the comics. * The shot of Darryl Morris dates back to Season 1. * Sheila Morris appears in this novel. She is still unaware of the Halliwell's secret. Differences from the Show *Paige incorrectly refers to Phoebe as being divorced from Cole. This is likely because of the fact that the novels were written a year out (or behind depending on the point of view) and the author did not know how the show would develop. *Piper confirms that she is not pregnant, but Cole and Phoebe are recently divorced, meaning that this novel would have to take place immediately before the season 5 episode "Witches in Tights". This would actually place it before the 23rd novel Inherit the Witch, even though it was published afterwards. *Paige is a social worker, a job she didn't get until the beginning of season 5 then promptly gave up to focus on her craft. International Titles *'Russian:' Nadvigajuščajasja burja (Rising Storm) *'Dutch:' De dreigende storm (The brewing storm) File:НАДВИАЮЩАЯСЯ_БУРЯ_1.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise